Anything for you
by FanKnight
Summary: Daisuke's thoughts as he listens to his ipod on the return trip of his summer vacation. Thoughts that slowly change the way he thinks of a certain someone. Taisuke. Fluff...kinda.


**FanKnight: Well, thinking of the words to my anthem, my own personal favorite song. I decided to right this little one shot. The pairing is one I think hits close to home for myself.**

**I do not own **_**Digimon.**_

**I do not own the song mentioned in this fiction. **_**'Anything for you'**_** is by **_**Evanescence**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

With a small sigh, a young teen rummaged through his over sized pockets, seeking out what would be his only source of entertainment for the long four hour flight home. He'd stayed three weeks with his aunt and uncle, visiting his cousins and grandmother as a sort of 'vacation'. Of course his older sister had come along to 'keep an eye on him.' But he knew the real reason. She'd just wanted to check out the boys in the area.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Daisuke Motomiya couldn't help but grin as he pulled from his pocket a small leather cased device, a pair of black earphones wrapped around it. After saving up all of his allowance for three months he'd finally been able to afford an 'Ipod'.

Grinning he plugged the two earphones into his ears, sighing in relief as the soft snoring of his sister was slowly drown out but the voice of one of his favorite singers. Even if she wasn't a 'Traditional Japanese Performer'. He still enjoyed the band. He'd heard of the group 'Evanescence' from a few of the other kids at school. After doing some investigating into the band he found that, he too liked their music. Though like slowly became an understatement. He'd grown attached to the leads unique voice.

Scrolling through his playlists he gave a soft smile seeing the name of his sempai. 'Taichi'. He looked about before clicking onto the playlist a single song on the list, he gave a second grin before shutting his eyes and hitting the play button. Leaning back in his rather over stuff chair he let the introduction music wash over him, giving a sigh of relief as the music began to speed up.

'_**I'd give anything to give me to you'**_

'_**Can you forget the world that you thought you knew'**_

_**  
'If you want me'  
**_

'_**Come and find me'**_

_**  
'Nothing's stopping you so please release me'**_

A small frown traveled over his lips as the song itself was beautiful, and though the words held meaning for many, he couldn't help but feel the song fit him a little too well. He remembered the look on his sempai's face when he told the older boy that he'd be gone for three weeks.

The look was that of shock and slight disappointment. Had the older boy planned something? This thought was quickly dismissed as Taichi gave the younger boy a quick ruffle of his hair and the words that still haunted him to this moment.

'_No worries, We'll catch up when you get back.'_

'_**I'll believe'**_

'_**All your lies'**_

'_**Just pretend you love me'**_

'_**Make believe'**_

'_**Close your eyes'**_

'_**I'll be anything for you'**_

The lead's voice cutting through his thoughts, he gave a faint sight, a blush sneaking upon his cheeks as it was true. That part of the song was true to a letter for this poor boy. Though he'd never admit it to a soul of course.

He couldn't help his feelings really, and they scared him to death. He'd never act on them, no, he'd never act on them unless the older boy wanted the same thing. But how he longed for his sempai to want the same as him. To was to feel the warmth of the other.

'_**Nothing's left to make me feel anymore'**_

'_**There's only you and everyday I need more'**_

'_**If you want me'**_

'_**Come and find me'**_

'_**I'll do anything you say just tell me'**_

His blush deepening he gave a small faltering sigh. Once again the song spoke of him. There were times he couldn't even concentrate on the fun he was supposed to be having with his family. Only after a text message or quick instant message chat with the older boy did he have the odd urge to have fun once more.

Of course the older boy knew nothing of this; as Daisuke, despite the thoughts of his fellow destine, _**was**_ rather good at hiding things, at least from his sempai.

'_**I'll believe'**_

'_**All your lies'**_

'_**Just pretend you love me'**_

'_**Make believe'**_

'_**Close your eyes'**_

'_**I'll be anything for you'**_

Clenching his eyes shut tightly, he could see his sempai's face, memories of good times with the older boy filling his mind as he gave a small gasp, Taichi's eyes, that warmth of his touch, the feeling in the pit of his stomach as the older boy dragged him along somewhere, it all drove him slightly over the edge, his eyes shooting open he looked around to see everyone asleep or reading.

'_**I'll believe'**_

'_**All your lies'**_

'_**Just pretend you love me'**_

'_**Make believe'**_

'_**Close your eyes'**_

'_**I'll be anything for you'**_

Glad no seemed to see his shock, he shook his head looking down at his 'Ipod'. Eyeing his digivice he gave a small frown, as he still had a ways to go, his eyes shifting about he repositioned himself to where he could try and sleep.

'_**Anything for you'**_

'_**I'll become your earth and sky'**_

'_**Forever never die'**_

'_**I'll be everything you need'**_

Biting his bottom lip, the Daisuke couldn't help but give a small whimper, the images running through his head as the song progressed. What he'd daydreamed of several times, what he wished would happened, and what he knew wouldn't happen.

'_**I'll believe'**_

'_**All your lies'**_

'_**Just pretend you love me'**_

'_**Make believe'**_

'_**Close your eyes'**_

'_**I'll be anything for you'**_

'_**I'll believe'**_

'_**All your lies'**_

'_**Just pretend you love me'**_

'_**Make believe'**_

'_**Close your eyes'**_

'_**I'll be anything for you'**_

As the music slowly began to fade out, Daisuke gave a small groan, opening his eyes. He knew now, and couldn't deny it any longer. The older boy, his sempai, his friend and mentor, he'd taken something and Daisuke wasn't too sure he wanted it back.

Relaxing as the song repeated, he slowly slipped into a light nap, his mind repeating the last line of song over and over again.

'_**I'll be anything for you…'**_

For Taichi Yagami, it was true. For him, he **would** be anything.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FanKnight: Well that's it, hope you enjoyed it. Please review, check out my other fictions, go run around screaming like a random howler monkey, they choice is yours; though I **_**would**_** appreciate a review. Thanks for your time. **

_** FanKnight**_


End file.
